1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to outdoor camping equipment. More specifically, this invention relates to adjustable devices used to hold grills, pots, pans and other cooking containers over an outdoor cooking fire.
2. Related Art
Many different inventions are disclosed encompassing the field of devices for holding a container or a grill over an outdoor camping fire.
Some of these inventions comprise grills to be used over an outdoor campfire. U.S. Pat. No. 2,604,884 (Walker) discloses a barbecue and cooking stand. The Walker stand has only one grilling surface and does not allow the user to swing the grill out of the way.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,974,662 (Forrest) discloses an adjustable grill. The Forrest grill does not allow the user to swing, within a horizontal plane, the grills individually out of the way.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,780 (Anderson) discloses a portable grill device. However, the Anderson grill is not of a sturdy enough design to accommodate large, heavy items, such as kettles and pots.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,490 (Nudo et al.) discloses an adjustable post-mounted campfire grill. The Nudo grill does not disclose a grill apparatus for receiving more than one grill or pot platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,940 (Kreiter) discloses a post-supported barbecue assembly. The Kreiter barbecue, while adjustable, does not have functions allowing its grill to swing out of the way.
Two other patents disclose supports for holding cooking utensils over a campfire: U.S. Pat. No. 2,522,223 (Hardin, et al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,089 (Barden). The Barden support assembly, while adjustable, does not have the benefit of allowing its grill to swing out of the way. The Hardin cooking apparatus support, while adjustable and able to have the grill or other item held swung out of the way, does not have the durability or strength needed to support large or heavy objects, such as a large kettle.
The final item of related art that the Applicant and Applicant's Attorney are aware of was disclosed to the Applicant and the Applicant's Attorney by the draftsman hired to prepare the drawings enclosed with this patent application. This article of prior art is owned by the draftsman. Drawings of this item are depicted in FIGS. 1 and 2. We have examined this article, and it does not have any markings or numbers upon itself to allow us to determine its source. The item has an insertion hole which slides over a post. However, the post does not have notches or grooves, and the arm supporting the grill rack does not have a bend allowing the grill rack to rest in a horizontal position. The device itself is of a simple manufacture, comprising a 29/32 inch rod being received into a 15/16 inch hole and does not appear to be sturdy enough to withstand the weight of heavy kettles and other utensils. Viewing FIG. 2 in comparison to FIG. 3 illustrates the relative differences in size and structure of the prior art device in view of the invented device.
What is needed, and is not shown in the prior art, is an outdoor cooking rack which: is adjustable; allows the user to set grills and pot platforms at various heights above a fire; allows the user to swing grills and pot platforms, within a generally horizontal plane, individually away from the fire while keeping other grills and pot platforms above the fire; holds various grills and pot platforms in place; holds various grills and pot platforms generally level and within a plane perpendicular to the support post; is made of durable and sturdy materials, allowing the user of the rack to place items of great weight on the rack, such as a large Dutch oven or a kettle; and requires no tools to set-up the cooking rack.